Red vs Dead
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Alpha is on his way home...to Atlanta Georgia.Church is to reconnect with his old friends Rick Grimes & Shane Wash.To his unknown Atlanta has been infested with the undead/walker.Alpha must help Rick with the problems he has.I try not to change the story plot in MAJOR way's but only in small one's so expect that sorta thing..BYE MO-FO'S..nah just kiddin.
1. Authors Note

**Hey guy's what up this is LC814 here with a new story,if you were with me since the first few weeks I've been on FF then you probably knew I had a RvB Walking Dead story was supposed to take place during season 3 of WD but it wasn't out yet and the story somehow got deleted an the doc's. containing the story ran outta time becuase I was pre occupied with the RvB ME Halo cross this is long I just needed to inform all of you before the story started,anyway let me give you lay season 6 of RvB instead of Alpha being emped Maine took him though he wasn't aware of season 8 Alpha got out and managed to get teleported to Carolina & season 9 went as when Epsilon got out of the capture unit Alpha used his energy to bring Tex out season 10 went along as usual but with a few changes anyway this was an informational chapter so anything that I didn't mention it was there...see btw one of those changes is BIG...the Director didn't have that emotion at the end of season 10 so he's like a douche bag & Maine never really died so that's it hope you'll like the Red vs Dead 2.0...BYE. **


	2. Preparing

***Halo CE version*Blood Gulch,center hill, **

Ever since the red's blue's Carolina Tex & Wash went to that bunker to find the Director and him not being there...they were being physically exhausted after that emp at command...I don't give a can fuck around for all I care,I'm just glad the UNSC took us off the wanted list and was planning to ship us back to earth...I don't give a shit.

I've grown attached to Carolina in the time we've been with eachother,and vice took Tex 7 I took Carolina...win freaking win ,the past few mights could be called the worst has her nightmares about Maine & I have my own from being the end we wake up and hold each other for a while until we sleep for good.

Right now the red's blue's and what remains of freelancer are at the center I went into Maine I was able to save Delta & Theta,seeing as Delta alwas helped me and that Theta was just like a shy child,I could never let Theta die Iota Gamma Omega they deserved it.

So we stand here,with a plaque in front of us facing where the teleporter is,as we remember all the good times we beating the SHIT outta Tucker Sarge Simmons & Grif,al the arguments between the teams and what course Me Epsilon Tex Carolina and Wash will never forget all the agents that served freelancer and died under false will never forgive herself for York though.

"Well blues,I'll never foget all the time we've been here."Sarge says.

"Yeah,me too Sarge."I say.

"I don't know why but...I feel sad for leaving."Grif declares.

"We've been here for like 7 years,including when we traveled through time."Tucker replies.

"Let's not forget the agents that died during freelancer."Tex says,rapped around Epsilon's arms.

"Yeah,rest in peaces dirt bags."Sarge says as me Carolina Was Epsilon & Tex glare.

"Rest in peace the one who were good,the dirt bags are th one who gave us trouble."Sarge gave a nervous chuckle at the end.

"We better get packed,the shuttle is arriving at night."I said.

"Yeah."Everyone either said yeah or nodded.

**Blue Base**

"Carolina,where are you going when we leave?"I asked.

Our relationship was built upon the need for had no more friends or family.I had no one but Epsilon & Tex they were no help and Theta & Delta weren't depended on each other to get through our problems.I didn't want it to end.

"I'm going with you."She said.

"So that means..."I never finished cause 'Lina had her arms around her neck and staring at me with her immense green eyes.

"I love you Alpha,don't ever think different."She fake warns.

"I love you too Carolina,never leave please."I kissed her.

**1 hour later**

As the reds leave I take hold of Carolina's leans on me,and we be like that until she tells me something.

"Alpha?"She says.

"Yeah Carol?"I ask.

"I can't go with you."She says with hurt.

"What?"I say shocked.

"I found a lead that an old family relative is still alive,I wanted to go but-"I cut her off.

"Oh,that's fine Carol,I thought ou wanted to...you know."I say.

"Never,I'll be in New York."She says.

"Really?"I ask.

"Yeah."She sigh's.

"You be okay,I love you."

"Love you too."She replies as I kiss her.

My ride comes down on the hill.

"See you later."I say.

"By-"

"Never say goodbye,I hate goodbyes."I say

"Then see you later."She says as I board my ship.

**13 hours and a pit stop later**

As we descend to earth I remember my destination:Atlanta the Director implanted me with memories 1 stuck out...Rick now I know that it wasn't the director who met him..I used to be a cop...LAME!I mean really look at me I'm a fucking A.I and yet I was a (sister) was right...I'm lame.

"Atlanta in:5 minutes."The pilot announces.

Then we get some turbulance.

"WE LOST POWER MAYDAY MAYDAY-"We then crashed.

**1 hour before S3 E1 or S2 last episode**

I wake up in the anterior section of the pelican.

"Pilot?"I said horsely.

"Pilot?"I say again.

I walk up to the pilot seat,he's dead.I get out of the pelican and scan my area.

'The woods.'I think.

I walk out of the forest and in to a has a great view of Atlanta...or what's left of building look like shit there's car's all over the freeway and service roads and...everything looks dead.

"How am I supposed to find him now?"I say to myself.

The I hear a growl,off to my right a man is limping clothes tattered and he doesn't look good.

"Hey,are you alright?"I call to him.

He turns around,I walk forward cause I can't see his I get to him,he looks like-

"A zombie."I say to myself as I back up a little.

"You have got to be fucking with me...A ZOMBIE!"I say a little louder.

"Jesus christ,humanities downfall begins with is the worstb apocalypse...of all time."The zombie get's closer and I just take out my knife and cut off his head.

"Well,at least I can use my stuff."I say.

I get my bag and open it there are my Mk.7 armor assasult rifle pistol sniper...about every gun there is.

**Halo 4 & COD MW3 guns.**

"I should use my thermal scanners to pin point any area Rick might be."I say.

I look in my bag and see the food I brought...it'll help cause everyone knows during a zombie outbreak food is hard to come I see a box,I bring the box up to my face,theres a note.

_Dear Alpha_

_Hey Alpha I was hoping you find whatever you inteand to in Atlanta so for good luck I gave you 2 gift's...both which you would love_

_From_

_Carolina_

I open it and find 2 things.A satchel that goes around my back **(Desmond's satchel thingy) **& an awesome kukiri knife.

"Thank you Carolina."I say with a smile.

**30 minutes before S3 E1**

I get into a store,it has a bunch of stuff in it.I walk around and find something a robe it is blue red & white...sweet **(assassins creed 3 robe without all the native feathers) **and around there are swords and wrist blades and throwing knives.I look at my own clothes and switch them out.

As I put on the last peice of armor I think.

'This is a badass robe.'

I look over the wrist blades,the left has a hidden gun and posison but the right only has poison that shoots.I look over the equipment:smoke bombs parachutes cherry bombs shrapnel bombs & bomb ingrediants.I look around and see a good looking modern bow with:eye sights,laser target,mounted knife,and a sheat of about a hundred arrows beside it.

"Jackpot."I say.

I gather everything I need,and look at my armor and guns are gonna slow me I program my armor so that it would contract in to a tac/pad.I then put my bag around to my back...and head off.

**Hey guys hope you liked it.I couldn't help myself with the assassins creed stuff so here is Red vs Dead 2.0,anyway did you notice something...no AN at the there's a family guy reference in here find it and PM me as soon as you find it...I'm LC814 saying see you later.**


End file.
